That what friends are for
by gonnagetchagood
Summary: Mercedes and Kurt were confused about Tina's new attitude, so they make a plan to confront their best friend. ONE SHOT.


Tina could understand herself why is she becoming a person she's not. She knew her feminism was the thing she proud of but lately, she didn't feel like it. Especially after her comment about Kurt's arrival in Glee Club. She shouldn't say that out loud, she had no idea that Kurt's dad is having a cancer. She felt humiliated than ever when Blaine thanked her, she never saw Blaine stood for him like that. It was sarcasm she knew it. Everybody in Glee club was staring at her with disbelief expression, especially Mike. He must be wondering what's gotten his ex these days. He knew that she changed during her senior year, but this just going too far. Mercedes felts the same way too. This is not Tina she knew back then. Tina was a sweet girl, though her dress doesn't seem so but Tina was the nicest girl she has ever known. So, after the Glee club, Mercedes, Kurt and Mike agree to confront her.

Walking to her locker, Tina regretted everything she said but at the same time she was upset. Sure Kurt and Mercedes were her best friends but they arrival always end up stealing her spotlight like the old time. She had enough with Marley becoming the New Rachel this year. Again, she was ignored by everyone. Nobody understands her feeling, for four years she's in the Glee Club but she never gets what she give to others. She was the one who drove Rachel to meet Carmen Tibido, she was the one who confront Mike's dad so he would see that his son's passion is dancing, and she was the one who always be the backup singer for Mercedes and Kurt. She helps everybody but no one give a damn about her. Of course she's tired of all that, that's why she has been bitching around.

Tina stopped from her walk because she saw Mercedes and Kurt are standing in front of her locker. She takes a deep breath and walks to them.

"Look guys, before you give some lecture about how I always bitching everyone, I apologize. Especially you Kurt, I have no idea that your father was, you know…" She can't speak other words because she never feels so awful in her life.

Mercedes put her hand to Tina's shoulder because she completely understands what Tina felt.

"Tee, I knew it, trust me. Remember when I jump ship to trouble tones?" Mercedes comfort her best friend so she wouldn't feel so bad. Tina just nodded.

"Tina, it's okay, I didn't tell anyone about my father so it's okay. Me and Mercedes were honestly understand about your feeling." Kurt offered her a smile.

"No, you don't. You guys are amazing singers, look at you Kurt you got in to NYADA, nailed it in because your fashion sense which I know nothing about. Mercedes, you're a hell of a singer, your voice is just, amazing, and you have your album coming up. Look at me now, I'm Rachel Berry wannabe, I screw everything, in Glee, my attitude was awful, and I screw my relationship with the most decent guy who I fell I love with when I was still dating other guy." Tina felt her tears were coming down her face. She leaned to her locker and put her both hands on her face, she was shaking, and thankfully the hallway was empty.

Mercedes and Kurt were never she Tina was crying like emotionally. Sure they saw Tina was crying a lot when they were still in here, but now, all they see is a fragile girl who cried. They hugged her very very tightly. Kurt stroke Tina's hair and whipped her tears.

"Sssshh Tina, everything's gonna be okay" He leaned his head on her shoulders.

"Tina, look at me" Mercedes lifted Tina's chin up. Tina raised her head and face Mercedes.

"You're not Rachel Berry wannabe. You're Tina Cohen-Chang, a powerful woman, and you're growing feminism will cut everyone who get in your way like a righteous blade of equality." Tina laughed when she heard her friend was saying about her quote.

"You're an angle Tee, you help everyone in Glee club. You helped Rachel to chase over Carmen Tibido, that's why she could get to NYADA. You helped Artie to follow his dream. You helped me for always be the backup singer without complaining. You helped Kurt through his hard time during Karosfky attack. The most important thing is, you helped Mike to follow his passion, you even came to her father. I think you need to give your self-credit Tee."

Kurt nodded I agreement. Mercedes was right, she is an angel. Tina finally smiled and hugged her best friend, "Thank you guys so much, I'm sorry for everything" she mumbled on Kurt shoulder.

"Hey lady it's okay, we've all been there." Kurt wiped her tears and smile.

"And I like your new style Tee, and your hair girl is good" Mercedes twirl Tina and they both laughed.

"So ladies, how about we headed to the mall and go shopping like the old times?" Kurt offered his hand to Tina and Mercedes. They walk to the door and climb up to Kurt's car.

Behind the class room, Mike was listening to their conversation. He was glad that it all went well. He was the one who asked Mercedes and Kurt if they could make Tina realize that she's great with that way she is. He smiled with satisfied and leave the shcool.


End file.
